Alternative Responses To I Love You
by IsabellaKnightley
Summary: A chronological set of drabbles about the Pokespe characters and their alternative responses to "I love you." (Includes various shippings.)


_Note: This was inspired by the alternative responses to "I love you" meme._

* * *

_Blue_

It took just about every legendary and mythical Pokemon from every region so far, including the literal Pokemon God and the Pokemon equivalent of Satan, to achieve it, but they have somehow managed to force Green to say a certain three words to Blue.

"Say the godforsaken three words already so that we can go back to our respective places," Mewtwo demanded through his telepathic powers while he, along with sixty other legendary deities, threatened to destroy the world if Green did not meet the demand.

Though reluctant, since Green definitely did not want to be the one sole reason why the world ended, he looked straight into Blue's eyes and with a monotone voice, said, "I love you."

To which Blue replied with her usual laughter and responded with a teasing, "Who doesn't?"

* * *

_Lyra_

It was much easier to force Silver to say the same three words to Lyra, for, over the years of knowing Silver, Blue had gathered plenty of materials to blackmail him with.

The redhead sighed as he remembered his sister's threats to share her folder of embarrassing pictures of him with all of the dex-holders.

As he was faced with his pigtailed rival with her ridiculous marshmallow hat once more, Silver gathered whatever that was left of his courage and said, "I love you, Lyra."

At her rival's confession, Lyra immediately tackled him into a hug, knocking both of them onto the floor. With a hint of redness tinting her cheeks, she replied, "I know."

* * *

_Yellow_

After multiple sessions of therapy for his dense brain with Blue, Red finally realized that he had feelings for Yellow all along. With strong encouragement from Blue, he decided that now that he finally realized that he loved Yellow, why not tell her that?

Red found Yellow dozing off in the corner of the room, with Chuchu and Ratty napping beside her as well. He gently shook her awake, and the blonde haired girl regained consciousness.

Yellow looked up to find that Red had woken her up. She tilted her head in confusion and was about to ask him what did he need her for.

But then Red grabbed her hands and shouted, "Yellow, I– I love you!"

Yellow froze.

Yellow's brain failed to comprehend what just happened.

Yellow fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Green_

While Yellow was being knocked back into unconsciousness, Blue approached Green who was sending back the rest of the legendary and mythical Pokemon who, for some reason, have not left yet.

"Please, Celebi, for the last time, will you just return to the Ilex Forest?" Green pleaded to the onion fairy Pokemon who seemed to be watching Green's half-hearted confession on repeat through time.

Celebi didn't even hear his pleading, and then the pink lake guardian attempted to ambush Green's head to influence his emotions. Green, having none of that, dodged and replied, "And you too, Mesprit."

Mesprit intentionally ignored him, and along with the other two lake guardians, lifted Green from the ground using their psychic powers while Shaymin graced Green's spiky hair with many flowers.

Blue observed Green basically get toyed by some legendary deities while Mew laughed at the sight. Stifling a giggle, Blue floated–courtesy of Mew–towards where Green was being held hostage.

She placed a short peck on the cheek of a very distressed Green, and she said, "I love you, Greenie!"

Green, being already quite irritated to without Blue, snapped, "A horrible decision, really."

* * *

_Silver_

Meanwhile, Lyra still had not let Silver out of her embrace, which is why the redhead had been reevaluating and regretting his life choices that had led him to this situation.

For the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, Lyra exclaimed, "Love you, Silvy!"

She then nuzzled her nose against the redhead's neck, making Silver's face increasingly more flushed by each passing moment.

As he internally cursed his inability to control the blush on his face, Silver let out a fatigued, "Why," probably questioning why God had sent such an endearing and persistent creature to torment him.

But then again, he thought, it was nice to be loved, and a small smile made its way onto his lips.

* * *

_Red_

Yellow had finally resurfaced back to consciousness once more to find herself in the arms of a very concerned Red who was staring at her.

"Yellow! You're awake!"

Yellow blinked in confusion. "Red… What happened?" she asked, trying to remember how she ended up waking up in Red's arms.

Red's face came to reflect his name at the question as he scratched his head. "Well, you fainted after I told you that…"

A pair of confused amber eyes stared at the flustered boy. Then the same pair of eyes widened and was filled with shock as Yellow remembered Red's confession. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she hid her face behind her hands.

Red had almost thought the blonde haired girl had lost consciousness again, but a small, nearly inaudible murmur told him otherwise.

"Did you say something, Yellow?" he asked.

"I… I love you too, Red-san…" replied Yellow from behind her hands, louder this time, but still barely above a whisper.

This brought a huge smile upon Red's lips as he gently removed Yellow's hands from her blushing face.

"Thank you," he replied, and then he placed a tender kiss upon Yellow's forehead.

* * *

_Crystal_

While a beautiful scene was happening with the fighter and the healer of the dex-holders, Gold, in the meantime, dramatically professed his love for the blue-haired girl who was reading a book, uninterested in the various shenanigans that were happening around her.

"I love you, Super Serious Gal!" Gold proclaimed, down on one knee.

Without missing a beat, Crystal replied, "I'm sorry."

Heartbroken that he was rejected so quickly, Gold fell down on the floor and proceeded to sulk in a fetal position about his failures.

* * *

_Gold_

After witnessing the quick and brutal exchange between her juniors from Johto, Blue had strongly encouraged Crystal to tell Gold that she loved him.

Crystal knew that if she was "strongly encouraged" by Blue to do anything, it meant that she was obligated to do so. She had seen what Blue did to Green and Red when they had refused her request.

Sighing, she approached Gold in his sulking corner. Unable to defy Blue, she calmly and coldly said, "I love you."

Upon hearing these words, Gold pulled a 180 as all misery in his stance and expression disappeared and was replaced with the usual arrogance.

He winked and finger gunned at Crystal.

This was not a good idea because Crystal immediately kicked him in the head.

* * *

_Silver (Again)_

Doubly rejected by Crystal, Gold went over to where Silver was, who had finally escaped from Lyra's embrace by distracting her with a Mew.

Gold put his arm around Silver and said, "I love you."

Silver gave him a look of disgust and replied, "If only there were someone out there who loved you."

Crystal, who had been reading some book the entire time, abandoned her book to laugh at the exchange. Gold stared at his fellow members of the Johto trio in disbelief on just how heartless they were towards him.

"Oh, he burned you well, Gold!" Crystal exclaimed in between her giggles.

Then, Lyra came back from playing with Mew, and upon seeing Gold with his arm around her boyfriend, immediately threw Gold off of Silver.

"He's mine! Get your own redheaded boyfriend!" Lyra screamed, clinging onto Silver.

In summary, Gold was having a terrible day.

* * *

_Ruby_

Seeing that most other dex-holders in the room had either been forced to profess their love to another person or had done it voluntarily, Sapphire decided to do the same, hoping that this time, perhaps Ruby would respond adequately and not pretend to have forgotten about it.

So Sapphire grabbed Ruby by his shoulders and shouted, "...I LOVE YOU, YA PRISSY BOY!"

Ruby froze as he considered his options. He could always tell her that he loved her as well, but…

"Ahahahaha…." Instead, he just laughed nervously, slowly irritating Sapphire. Noticing her growing dissatisfaction, Ruby made a beeline for the exit and immediately ran away from Sapphire.

* * *

_Sapphire_

An entire year has passed since the dex-holders randomly decided to gather in that strange room to be forced to confess to the person they loved.

Ruby, the only person from that gathering who escaped their fate of confessing, decided that it was about time he told Sapphire about his feelings.

Sapphire was sitting on a tree when Ruby found her. As soon as he got her attention, he yelled, "Sapphire, I love you!"

Sapphire's expression remained neutral. Yes, internally, she was rejoicing the fact that Ruby did, after all, reciprocate her feelings. However, it still did not erase the fact that this jerk decided to wait an entire year to tell her that.

After she calmly took a deep breath, she jumped down from the tree, walked over to where Ruby was standing, and picked him up, making the feminine boy quite perplexed.

And without a moment of hesitation, Sapphire yeeted the boy across the forest.


End file.
